Detuhkatid
by MissLKid
Summary: (AN up but i felt guilty and added a chappie.read both and R&R) Laura is a normal girl who lives with her older brother and dad, w a mom that died a year and half ago.. or so the gang things. things wil lhappen to prove them wrong. Rated jus to be safe.
1. fine untill the call

I hope everyone likes this story. It's a sweet one. My friend Lindsey is helping me write this, and together we are dedicating this to Mat. This will be updated regularly, which I hope all you will be happy with. Well here it is.  
  
Laura's POV  
  
I walk down the street with Ponyboy and Johnny. Gosh these boys were sweet. But they are like sibs to me. My brother Chris and I are part of the greaser gang and we fit in quite well. My brother has light blond hair and bright blue eyes, and is very rowdy, like bouys his age. He always seemed to know what to say. I love him like hell. We live with my dad. My dad is an interesting guy. He teaches preschool yet can handle my brother and me perfectly, which is hard to do because Chris is 17 and I'm 15. My dad is tall, and also has blond hair and blue eyes. They both are tall and slim, but not puny. They're both strong. My features are different from my dad's and Chris's. My hair is straight, brownish-red and goes down to my waist. My eyes are different than most eyes, they were a dark mysterious purple. I am slim but could hold my own fight quite well. I'm like most greaser girls though; I don't wear make-up and don't wear skirts. Thinking about wearing skirts just doesn't appeal to me. I wear my old jeans that are usually worn out at the knees, and t-shirts with messages on them. I always love going with my dad to hang with the kindergarteners. I have a quick liking to them like my dad. Every liking has its reasons, and a reason I had.  
  
"HELLOOOO??!?!?!? Lor you alive?" Pony asks, waving his head infront of my face. I must have been zoning out from thinking so much.  
  
"Huh? Wha? Oh yeah. I'm okay Pon," I reply as we head into the loud living room of the Curtis house.  
  
"HIYA LORRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Twobit yells in my face.  
  
"HELLO KEITH!" I yell back at him.  
  
"Who is Keith?" he asks, suddenly confused. Then he thinks a minute, and then shouts "WAIT! MY name's Keith!"  
  
I laugh with a huge grin on my face. "Noooooooooooooooo ya DON'T say!" I say with extreme sarcasm.  
  
"Hey! That's sarcasm! I can be sarcastic too!" He exclaims.  
  
"Yes.... I know." I say with a dramatic sigh.  
  
"Hello Laura. Staying for dinner?" Darry asks, approaching me.  
  
I look up "Greetings Superman. I'm not sure yet, is Chris?"  
  
"I don't know. Go ask Chris," Darry says simply.  
  
"CHRIS!" I shout.  
  
"You hollered?" Chris asks, popping his head in from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, I believe I did." I reply smirking.  
  
"What is the meaning of your holler? I'm helping Soda make dinner!"  
  
"Oh no!" I moan, "this CANT be good"  
  
"Actually, it'll be quiet yummy!" Chris 'corrects' me.  
  
"You sound like a five year old." I point out.  
  
"Why yes, I do, and quite proud of it. What did you need from me, my dear sister?"  
  
"Are you staying for dinner?"  
  
"Yeah. I am"  
  
"Does Dad know?"  
  
"Yeah he does."  
  
"Thanks bro!" I turn my head to Darry "The answer is yes. I AM staying tonight for din-" I don't get to finish. Sodapop Curtis bounces on me and we both tumble onto the floor. And he starts to tickle me. It was childish, but it worked with me. I was a very ticklish girl and Soda is my buddy. If I had to pick anyone out of the gang who was most like a brother to me, other than Chris, I'd pick Soda. Not because he's lovely, even though that's true, but because he's sweet and carefree, yet not innocent, so he understands why I act like I do, which is a lot like him.  
  
"H-hey, Soda," I manage to get out.  
  
"Hello there, Lorie!" He yelps. He was one of the few people who called me Lorie. There are only seven people who call me Lorie, and only three of them are in the gang. I am pretty touchy when it came to my nicknames. The rest of the gang just calls me Lor, or Lore even if they want. Being called Lorie by people I don't want to brings back the memories that tear me apart, but that's about all that can break me. I am an overall cheerful girl.  
  
"P-plea-ease s-sto-stop tick-ling m-m-me!" I gasp out  
  
"Why?" He teases  
  
"Be-cause if y-ou d-don't. I wont eat y-your being m-made d-dinner!'  
  
He gasps and stops immediately.  
  
I slowly regain my breath and he pulls me up. "Thanks Sodapop. I appreciate it." I tell him.  
  
"Notta problem." He replies with the famous Sodapop grin.  
  
"Don't you mean 'No probelma'?" I ask with a smile.  
  
"Uh... Yeah! THAT'S what I meant." He says, quickly recovering from his mistake at Spanish. I don't think much about his mistake. I know he dropped out and never took Spanish, unlike me. I am still taking Spanish, but since today was the last day of school for the school year, I didn't want practice Spanish TOO much, only when correcting people, which I loved to do. It gave me the upper hand.  
  
I give him a hug. "SURE buddy."  
  
"FOR REAL!" He says defensively  
  
"Sure buddy," I repeat, and walk smoothly over to Dallas. He was an interesting person to put me with. He was second in the 'like a brother to me' list. He seems to like to watch over me as well as he does Johnny, but unlike Johnny, I tease him about it constantly. He still doesn't seem to mind. He once claimed that I'm the little sister he never had, and I've accepted that answer ever since. " 'lo Dallas."  
  
" 'Lo Laura" he says in the same tone I do, a very cool, mysterious voice.  
  
"How's your view on life as of now?"  
  
"Pretty shitty, how bout you?"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"How can being a greaser be awesome?" He protests, angry at my perspective of life.  
  
"Easy, I make the best of it and it turns out awesome! I should seriously write a book for you titled 'how to make your life non-sucky' you'd really benefit from it."  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny Laura." He replies sarcastically. (can you tell I like sarcasm?)  
  
"I know. I'm hilarious!" I reply, equally sarcastic (and the sarcasm continues)  
  
"ZIP IT! I'M TRYING TO WATCH MY MICKEY!" Two-bit, who had gone back to his habit of watching idiotic cartoons.  
  
"Will do, your highness," I say, as if I waited on his every command.  
  
"Don't give him ideas," Dally grumbles.  
  
"Yes, your highness," I reply in the same tone.  
  
"That's more like it." He grins.  
  
"Lor, you're not babysitting tonight?" Chris asks me, loping out of the kitchen.  
  
"Nope. Not tonight. The parents have been taking some time off work lately so I'm off the hook."  
  
"Good, so you'll be able to relax. FOR ONCE"  
  
"What do you mean 'for once'? I'm always relaxed." I say in a cool tone.  
  
"No, sometimes you worry about things as much as Darry does."  
  
"Not true!" I protest.  
  
"Whatever, sis." He grins.  
  
Darry was like a second dad to me. As much as we all tell him to relax, he doesn't, and that's tenser than my dad ever is.  
  
The phone rings, and Darry stands up to get it. "Curtis Residence, oh hello Mr. Abram. (A/N: for people who know me, no this is NOT based on my family. MY family is nothing like this) How may I help you?. Okay." He looks at me "Laura, it's for you."  
  
I bound over to the phone and take it from Darry, "Heya Dad. What's up?"  
  
"You need to come home Laura." He says calmly.  
  
"Awwww! Why? We're just about to eat dinner." I whine.  
  
"This is important." He says in a stern voice he rarely uses.  
  
"D-Dad, what can be this important?"  
  
"It's about your family"  
  
My blood runs cold and I feel like my heart stopped. I can't hear anything around me, this was really important from the sound of his voice. I drop the phone and get out the door at full speed. All I could think about was the words 'my family'.  
  
(A/N: well what do you think? PLEASE review.  
  
Always,  
  
MissLKid) 


	2. Little ones

WELL I'm back! My friend helped me more this time. *smiles at friend* Well anyways. This has a lot of info in it and I hope you like it.  
  
~  
  
I burst into the house and find my dad sitting at the dining room table. "Dad.... dad what happened?" I ask desperately.  
  
He looks up slowly as if in some sort of shock ''Laura...we need to talk'' It was very rare that he would even say 'Laura' of that this must be a very serious issue with 'the Family'  
  
"Dad. Tell me. My brother and sister are the most important things to me in my life." I say, close to crying, which was really different.  
  
"There's two messages on the answering machine... they will answer all your questions" Dad says. I run over to the phone and press the button to play back the messages  
  
"Message One" The answering machine recites, "Hello John.. this is Bethany..... i... things have been going real bad. I-cant watch Matthew anymore.. I'm out of state and c-cant watch him. .He'll b-be put in a h- home when hes f-found.... I wanted to t-tell you and Laura... Goodbye" A fragile woman's voice poured out of the machine. I remembered Bethany. She was my mother. I gasped but the machine kept on going with a second message.  
  
"Message Two"... "This is Derek" a hate filled voice pours in. "I'm deserting this little brat here and moving away. I hope that good for nothing dies." That was all. The whole message. Short and nasty.  
  
I was breathing rapidly and I turn to look over at my dad. "I have to go find them!" I practically scream.  
  
"Laura you cant. I have to go find them, you stay here." My dad tries to reason.  
  
"No! They're MY siblings." I shout. I run out of the house without letting my dad reply.  
  
A minute later I was bounding up the stairs of my 'dads' house, and up the stairs to my little sister's room. She was shivering scared in the corner next to her bed near a window. She was crying hard waiting for someone to rescue her.  
  
"Lu" I say softly, advancing on the four-year-old girl.  
  
She shivers and backs away further ''L..lorie...'' She stutters out in her cries. It broke my heart how afraid my sister was. of even me. 'I can fix that' I think to myself.  
  
"C'mere baby" I say comfortingly, kneeling down to her height and extending my arms out to her. Slowly she gets up and walks over to me, very cautiously. I envelope her into a warm embrace, "Shhhh its okay. I'm here now. You're going to be staying with me now"  
  
She looks up and trembles softly, then cuddles into me: scared and beaten. I wanted to kill my 'dad' for doing this to her. Fortunately for him, he was in another state. Otherwise I prolly WOULD have done something to him.  
  
I stand up with her in my arms. "Let's go get your twin, okay?" I ask gently  
  
She nods slightly wiping the tears from her face.  
  
I smile carefully and head out the door. Three minutes later, I was bounding up the stairs to my little brother's room in my birth mom's house. "Mat?" I call out.  
  
''Lorrrrrriiiiieeeeeeee'' Calls out a small boy's voice. '' I here, I here!!!'' He says with his 4 year old vocabulary. I had to smile. It was so cute how he talked and was so happy all the time.  
  
"Come on out here, Mat" I call out, walking into the room he was in.  
  
A small boy with dark brown hair that fell over his eyes cutely with huge dark lavender eyes, light tan/pale skin comes running out. It was obvious he was going to be a cutie when he gets older.  
  
"Hey cutie!" I say cheerfully, picking up my little brother.  
  
''Lorrrrrieeeeeeeeeeeeee'' He elongates the name and hugs me tight. ''Lor- lor whaa happened?'' he asks in confusion.  
  
"Mommy is gone, and Daddy has left Lulie, so I'm going to be taking care of you two now" I say kindly, trying my best to put it in words he would understand.  
  
''Really?!?! Why mommy go? Why daddy leave Lynzz?'' He asks his eyes widening,  
  
"Mommy doesn't have enough money to take care of you, and daddy doesn't like Lynzz very much." I say softly.  
  
"WHAAT?" He begins to cry softly.  
  
"Shhhh don't cry sweety. Everything will be okay" I say soothingly. "Now you're going to stay with me, and Lindsey and my new daddy and older brother" I say encouragingly.  
  
''...'' His lip trembles and gains enough energy to talk '' are ...they nice?''  
  
"They are VERY nice." I assure him  
  
'otay..lynzz go too?'' By that I could tell he was highly upset at what had happened and not registering in his young mind.  
  
"Of course, Mat. Of course." I smile gently, "Everything's going to be okay now. I promise"  
  
Mat smiles slightly and rests his head on my shoulder, sighing softly.  
  
I kiss his and Lindsey's heads. "Ready to go to your new house?"  
  
The two nod and hold each others hand and Mat says quietly ''..We're ready..'' trying to sound older.  
  
"Good" I say smiling, then hug them both. "I'm so glad you two are back with me"  
  
They cuddle close to me, falling asleep.  
  
"I love you two." I say as I walk out of the house, satisfied with what i just did. All I got as a response was light even breaths. At that second, I worried about nothing. I had my siblings, my sibs with me now, and that was all that mattered.  
  
~  
  
How did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Hate it? Love it? Like it? Are there many more questions I should ask to bother you?  
  
Naria4: yay. First reviewer for this story! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Two-BitGortez: how was this one?  
  
Dollwithouteyes: no and no. anymore guesses?  
  
Sam: im glad you like it a lot!  
  
Bye all!  
  
MissLKid and friend. 


	3. Explination

I heave a sigh and walk into the house. My dad, who was sitting at the table, stands up abruptly.  
  
"Hey dad" I say softly.  
  
"You found them?" he asks in a worried tone that I might not have.  
  
"Yeah dad. Don't wake em.... I'm going to take care of them, no matter what anyone else says, not even you"  
  
Suddenly the door opens and Chris strides in. "Are you okay? You were running faster than I've ever seen you."  
  
"Chris.... These are my siblings... my REAL siblings"  
  
''S-s-siblings??'' Chris stutters out, not believing what he just heard ''Dad...is this..true?''  
  
He nods. "Chris, you might remember when you were little we adopted Laura before Mom died. Her parents are still alive, and these are her siblings" He says calmly.  
  
Chris puts his head down trying to take all in information calmly  
  
"I'm taking care of them now." I say quietly, looking up at my 'older brother'  
  
''wow lore....this is so cool.'' Chris says quietly.  
  
"You really think so?" I ask.  
  
Chris nods  
  
"I'd hug ya but I don't have the arms right now" I say with a quiet laugh  
  
He laughs slightly ''It's alright...Who is who'' He asks gesturing to Lynzie and Matthew.  
  
"well. This is my sister" I gesture slightly with my arm to Lynzie, or Lindsey. depending on how you want to spell it," and this is my brother" I add, trying to be teasing.  
  
''Well are they good kids , I mean I don't want to have some whiny little kid pulling at me every second'' he laughs  
  
"They're less whiny than you are now!" I exclaim quietly  
  
''Naw, It can't be possible that I'm more whiny than they are''  
  
"You're a pretty whiny guy"  
  
'Oh shush can I hold Lynzie?''  
  
I hesitate, but then hand her gently over to him.  
  
He gets a look on his face of just, pure love and he smiles softly taking Lynzie into his arms ''Hey, Lynzie...''  
  
I smile. "These two are the most precious things to me ever. If anything ever happened to em.. id die" I stroke Mat's hair gently.  
  
Chris smirks, ''can I help take care of them?''.  
  
"yeah, you can help. I'm going to do a lot of the caring because it's so important to me.. I know we should put them to bed... but I don't want to let 'em out of my arms" I smile down at my little brother,  
  
Chris smiles ''Alright''  
  
I gently take Lynzie from Chris, to his disappointment, and sit down with the two in my arms, my arms securely around them. It was peaceful...... for only a moment before the three Curtis brothers barge in.  
  
I sigh "Here come the questions" I mutter  
  
Chris Smirks. ''yeah and I'll help to answer them get them in bed and hurry out''  
  
"Thanks Chris!" I whisper before rushing out of the room with the two in my arms. I enter my room and set the two down gently on my bed. Trying my hardest not to wake the two, I brush the hair out of their faces and stand up straight.  
  
Chris anyone could hear, trying to keep the Curtis Brothers calm and somewhat quiet, ''Ok ok calm down guys, Lore will straighten it all out when she--'' In I come just as he said it.  
  
"Okay okay I'm here" I say sighing, sitting down between Chris and Soda.  
  
''Lore Lore Lore Lore!!! '' Soda starts off not knowing what to say other than to repeat her name over and over.  
  
"What did Chris tell you all and what do you still want to know?" I ask plainly.  
  
'Chris said-'' Soda stops as Darry speaks ''Chris didn't say anything until you were coming''  
  
"Ok so what exactly to you all want to know? That goes for you Chris because I'm sure you don't know everything"  
  
''Well why did you run like a bat outta' hell'' Darry comes first.  
  
"I guess I better just start from the beginning.... To start of..... Chris isn't my real brother and 'my dad' isn't my REAL dad. Well actually, let me put it differently, they aren't my BIRTH family.."  
  
They all get struck as a surprise and suddenly drawn into the story she begins  
  
"I don't remember everything, but it went something like this....  
  
POV of a 5-year-old Laura:  
  
I was curled up in bed when I hear shouting in my parents' room.  
  
"We're NOT getting rid of her! We CANT DO THAT! SHE'S OUR DAUGHTER!" Were the screams of my mother.  
  
"YES WE CAN! She's a worthless little brat and will do nothing for us except take all our money away from us and make us lose our jobs!" My drunken father screams at my mom  
  
I cringe. I hated this conversation and it's happened before, but not quite this harsh.  
  
"You can't send my baby away!" My mom says loudly, but getting softer at the end as she chokes a sob.  
  
"Tomorrow I'm taking her to that orphanage down the street, and if you know what's good for ya, you'll leave her there to go bother some other family!" My dad's voice boomed... and that's exactly what he did.  
  
The next few days were long and it scared me at first. I was at the orphanage with some other girls and boy. I found myself being brought to a new house exactly four days after my dad abandoned me. There was a kind man and woman, and a boy two years older than I.  
  
Many years later, an eleven year old me find out that my I had two new siblings born. Of course my dad told me this and not Chris. AND my real parents divorced almost instantly after they were born, and when the two got older, I babysat for my siblings, and both my parents remarried. Until today they were living with my family. Lynzie with my drunken dad, Matthew with my caring mom, but my dad abandoned Lynzie and my mom didn't have enough money to care for Mat, so I found them and brought them here.  
  
Fade back into real time. (Sorry that was half POV half explanation)  
  
~  
  
How's that? Pleasing? The next one is up too! I'll put responses on the next one. 


	4. A Walk with darry

Chris has the sudden look of surprise in awe of what he had just heard, as did the rest of the Curtis Brothers just dumbstruck  
  
I grew silent after finishing the story. I look over my shoulder to see that even my dad was stunned by some of the details he had not heard before. I sigh and say "And that's all I have to say about that. I hope that answers all your questions, if not, keep asking"No one could say anything, being stunned by the detail and tragic story, all answers, have been answered to the questions that once began.  
  
I stand up quietly and grab a light jacket. "Dad, I'm gunna take a walk" I say quietly. "If Lynzie or Mat wake up, tell them Lorie will be back soon..."Everyone knew why I was going to take a walk. I could barely stand silence, but uneasy silences like this tore me up inside.  
  
Darry walks out and joins me and slung a brotherly arm around my shoulders ''Hey kid can I walk with you too?''  
  
"Sure, Darry" I mumble as I lean against him as we start to walk.  
  
He sighs quietly ''You know...I didn't know all that happened...seems so rough..Matthew was luckier in a way than Lynzie was, but seems like you got out the safest?''  
  
"It may seem that way. Mat is the best off right now. He never really had to go through with tragedy. My mom took real good care of him and he grew up knowing his two sisters because I always brought them together. Lynzie had it a bit worse than I did, in he first four years but im somewhere in the middle, with the fighting and argument over me, I was only four but I always wished I had a place to run to... I didn't tell any of you because it never seemed to be told, until now."  
  
Darry nods in understanding.  
  
I sigh. The silence was killing me. I started singing something quietly, it was a chorus to a song my mom would always sing me, and I knew she sung to the twins as well.  
  
"The seasons, the go round and round  
  
and the painted ponies go up and down  
  
we're captive on a carousel of time.  
  
We cant return we can only look  
  
behind from where we came  
  
and go round and round and round  
  
on the circle game" (These are lyrics by Joni Mitchell by the way)  
  
Darry smiles ''That's a neat song''  
  
I nod. "When I think of my mom, that's the one thing that comes to mind. The full song goes talking about the story of a boy, starting at when he was six, then to when he was ten, ten twenty, talking bout what he does in that time, and always those lyrics pop up in between each part. I cherish that song" My voice grew quiet and silence pulled me into its trap of memories. After a while, we headed back towards the house. I wasn't sure if the twins were up, but I did know I felt like a small load was taken off me after talking just that little bit with Darry. I was ready to face reality again.  
  
~  
  
Was that good? I hope it was. ^_^  
  
Naria4: A double update, hows that?  
  
Robot in Disguise: The Mat he is based on did act younger than his age. So its kind of fitting. Ya dig?  
  
Sam: She got her sibbbies back, yep. Hope you like these.  
  
Two-bitGortez: hows this one? Cant wiat to have another review from you. 


	5. A call from Kar and acting their age

HEY GUESS WHAT????? I'm back! A lot because my teacher kept on asking me if the story is over *glances over at Ms. Gammeri and waves* But for the rest of you too. I have more written but I still have to edit it. Heh, heh.... ANYWAYS!  
  
~  
  
I walk into the house and sigh, looking around to see if the twins were up, and if so, what they were doing  
  
Matthew was tackling and wrestling with Soda while Pony has Lynzie in his lap tickling her lightly just to hear the adorable giggles  
  
I smile and lean against the doorway, watching my siblings being happy, and not wanting to ruin it.  
  
Both attentions snap up and the two little twins, zoom around the room and run into me, nearly knocking me down, Luckly Darry was behind me still to support me some ''Well these two could be in tag team or somethin' they're damn strong'' Darry laughs.  
  
"yes.... for sure" I say smiling. It was funny how strong they were for little four year olds. "Hey sweeties. Sleep okay?"  
  
They both nod vigorously and skip around me till they're dizzy and fall back ''hiiiiya Lorrrrrrrrrrrie'' Lynzie says full of giggles seeing the room spin.  
  
"hiya Lynz" I say chuckling as I reach down to either pick them up or jus give a hand up  
  
Each of them take a hand and just hold on waiting for me to pull them up, so I pull them both up so high that their feet don't even touch the ground, then back down to their feet in a minute, something I'd always do when I baby-sit them.  
  
They giggle and start running towards Soda who doesn't yet see this.  
  
Soda is caught off guard when the twins topple on top of him, and he was SOO off guard, he fell backwards, which pleased the twins greatly.  
  
"Hey!" he says to them both, but laughs at the same time.  
  
Each of them tangled on Soda and tangled within Soda who are both laughing madly ''SOOOODIEEEEEEEEE'' they laugh and cuddle up to him, Lynzie kisses him on the nose.  
  
I sit down next to my dad. The Curtis boys were so attachable, and so were the twins. It was cute to watch them together. I look up at my dad. He hadn't said all that much since I brought the twins here.  
  
''Hey Lore'' his voice comes softly just watching the twins play  
  
"Hey dad" I mumble. I was starting to get pretty tired since it was evening and I had been up most of the night the night before from finishing up end of hte school year homework. I kind of accidentally tuned out of everything.  
  
''Hey lore...why don't you head on to bed, I can watch the twins'' he rests his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Okay" I say softly before standing up and walking into my room. The bed was still messed up from the twins sleeping in it, but I didn't care too much. I was out before I knew it.  
  
The house was mainly quiet enough for me to sleep. Which was amazing with the Curtis Brothers. The twins fell asleep with soda after some hard play and he brought them into your room and put them lightly next to you. They went home and found Johnny and Dally.  
  
I wake up in the morning, and hope all of it wasn't a dream, but when I feel two little bodies curled up against me, I knew it wasn't. I sigh in relief and caress the cheeks of the two four-year-olds.  
  
Matthew, cuddled against me, and Lynzie, whimpers softly, as does Lynzie at the same time and cuddle closer to me for warmth and comfort. Small smiles spread across their faces feeling the warmth that I have and give them.  
  
I keep caressing their cheeks and start singing the song I had to Darry before to them because I knew it'd help them feel better, and I also spread a large blanket across the three of us. It was a tan color and had a few holes in it from a dog we had when I was three, but it was, by far, the warmest blanket I ever had.  
  
Falling back into the same deep sleep the twins were in, they were looking quite angelic while on the other hand they could be quite the lil devils.  
  
I put my arms around the two and just stay there with them, and for the first time in quite a long time, I was truly content. They sigh softly in their sleep and yawn at the same time, which was irresistibly adorable. I couldn't help but smile when this happened. It was so sweet how sometimes they'd do things simultaneously. I keep them close to me and couldn't let them out of my sight.  
  
Eventually, Chris comes in. "Hey Lore, uh you got a call from someone.... Karlynn I think it is (lol I HAVE to put Karlynn into this. She'll kill me, but oh well)  
  
"Ah yes, Korkie.,,, Okay I'll call her back" I sigh, not wanting to get up. I untangle myself from the twins, trying my best not to wake them.  
  
they stirr slightly but cuddle up into each other and you were safe. you sigh out relife and head out of the room  
  
I dial the number I knew by heart and my friend picks it up "hello?"  
  
"Hey Kar, its Laura."  
  
"HEY LORKIE!" She says happily (Lol. This is something only Karlynn, Mike (My mom's work 'mike' not any other mike) and Lindsey would understand)  
  
"Don't call me that! or Chris will start callin me that, and just you is bad enough! What's up anyways?"  
  
"Uh... asking if you'd like to come over for a while"  
  
"Well I cant. I have my sibs over here now, and I also have some work to do today." I sigh "Well yeah you know"  
  
"Yup. Well call if ya can"  
  
"Sure will... bye"  
  
"BYE LORKIE!"  
  
"Oh Shut-" It was too late, she had hung up. My voice had carried and woken up the twins by accident. Lynzie whimpers and cries and turns over kicking Matthew in the side who lets out a yelp. I walk into my room again and look at the twins. "You okay?" I ask, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
Matthew was sitting up glaring at Lynzie. ''Lynzie kicked me!!!'' he yells out.  
  
''Did not!!'' Lynzie argues back  
  
"You two, that's enough!" I say sternly. I was a nice older sister, but arguing like that they knew I didn't like too much. They froze and look at each other and back at you and sniff.  
  
I beckon them over, my face soft and gentle again.  
  
They both hug me tight and say their 'sowwys' to each other  
  
I smile, and then sigh, "You two know how I feel about arguing between you two. What happened to the last promise you made to stop arguing?"  
  
They Shrug '' I dunno, we no mean to, but it really hurt a lot'' Mat sniffles cutely  
  
'' Sowwy Mat.'' Lynzie says again.  
  
''It's okay Lynzie, we try to keep our promise to keep it, we try, really we do''  
  
I hug them both "I know you two try, but this is one thing you know I wont stand for. It makes me too sad to hear you two fighting" I sniffle in the way that they would, because I knew it'd be effective.  
  
Tears slightly fill their eyes and look up at you sorry. ''Lore...we sowwy!'' they say at the same time really meaning it and hug me at the same time. (Lots of hugs! Aint that sweet?)  
  
I hug them both tightly. "Its okay lil ones, just don't fight anymore"  
  
~  
  
Well that's it! How do you like? Is it okay? I know its not the most detailed filled thing in the world, but I think its okay. Do you all agree?  
  
Naria4: yay you like it. Sorry its been a while since ive updated.  
  
Robot in Disguise: sorry to confuse you! Im glad you get it now!  
  
TwoBitGortez: Will do  
  
Ms. Gammeri: Hey guess what? Its not over!.. oh and I KNEW you'd mention something about theme in your review! *is psychic* Hehe. Yeah well glad you're reading it.  
  
Hopless Romatic: lol. Iono. Maybe. I cant promise for romance because I AM writing with someone else, but I'll see what I can do  
  
~  
  
Always, MissLKid 


	6. Authers Note

I'm sorry for the people who are actually waiting for another chapter of this, but im getting a lot of reviews criticizing my work and how I write it. I'm sorry kay? I know it switches tenses and POV's a bit, and im sorry about that. I do this story by roleplay and I try my best to revise it and make it go smoother but its difficult because people DO want chapters up and I want to get them up and I don't have them ost time in the world to smooth it out. I hope atleast some of you people like reading it despite the blips that make it harder to read. I know my other stories are better written, and if u get tired of the changing, then read my other ones, and if u don't like my writing, read someone else's writing. I'm just tired of everyone complaining about the same things. I'll try better, alright? Sorry that I sound angry.. but im just really tired of this.  
  
Always,  
  
MissLKid  
  
P.S. I'll add a bit more once I get feedback on this. 


	7. The real chapter six: SOFT DALLY

Okay, ive cooled of enough to add another chapter. I'll try to make it better this time. Please, I don't want any more reviews saying 'the tense changes too much' or things like that. I'm trying to fix it.... Oh and if people seem out of character, im also sorry, but that's how it turned out.  
  
~  
  
I hear a chuckling from behind me and my head snaps around to see Dally, 'oh no' I think to myself, 'here comes the criticizing'  
  
He just smirks and chuckles while looking at me. ''You ARE soft!'' He taunts,  
  
I stand up and put my hands on my hips. "What gave you THAT idea?" I ask, even though we both knew it was true. I liked being tough with Dally, gained more respect.... If that that's possible.  
  
''Oh just that you have twins hanging around you and you're HUGGING them and being all lovey lovey'' He rests a hand on his own hip, which is for some reason very amusing to me, but I keep it in.  
  
"Yeah, well if you had siblings, maybe you'd have a heart too!" I retort. As much as he was a brother to me, it was fun to tease him. It wears him down to being normal, which is my goal in life... Yeah, yeah, I know. Stupid goal, but it's my goal! A smirk finds its way to my lips and I can feel the twins clinging slightly to my legs, very uneasy about the stranger in the house.  
  
''Heh well, I gues...they...are...er...sort of alright.'' He says smiling crouching down to look at the twins. (and here starts the out-of- characterness!... lol That's not a word, is it?)  
  
"Mat, Lynz, this is Dally.... Dally... these are my little siblings, Matthew and Lynzie" I say, sweetly to my siblings, but cockily to Dally.  
  
Matthew's eyes grow huge and wide and look over at his twin sister and she adopts the huge-eye look, resulting in looking adorable.  
  
Crouching down to their height, I offer a warm smile, "Dally's a nice guy. Very strange, but none the less will be nice to you two" I explain, without even consulting Dally because I knew Dally will argue otherwise.  
  
''Well they're kinda cute...'' Dally says not wanting to say this but forces it out. He doesn't want to ruin his rep.  
  
"You KNOW you love them already" I rag in amusement.  
  
'Yeah. Danged cute kids makin me soft." He half complains in a tough tone, but that changes "Oh hell come here you two!''  
  
The two, now open to this strange guy who walked in not five minutes ago, run towards Dally and hug him tight around the neck. 'Awww how sweet' I think, 'its just how they always act!'  
  
What the twins do might be normal, but what Dally does next shocks me out of my wits. Dally picks them up with ease, hugs the two close, and for an odd second smiles and laughs! 'Somethings wrong with this picture!' my mind screams, but I smile despite my mind's nagging. (can you say 'multi- personality')  
  
"Mat, Lynz, this guy you two are with is like another brother to me, and prolly will be for you two also" I clarify, laughing in pleasure at what I see before me. The twins both nod and continue to hug Dally who is laughing, completely letting his guard down for the moment.  
  
I grab a camera from the table and take a picture. This is too priceless to pass up. I cant' help but say to myself aloud "Now I got some info Dally wont want reveal!" I know I'm being evil, but Dally's evil enough, its my turn.  
  
''Hey no pictures you're gonna use then for blackmail!!'' Dally argues, setting the twins down and takes their hands.  
  
"I can be devilish if I wanna" I retort in a childish tone that could easily match the twins'. Spending time with the twins bring the child in my heart out for all to see.  
  
''Well then..fine!' Daly says after a few mnutes. The twins skip in a circle around him, making him laugh along with the twins who are already giggling madly.  
  
I sit down on the couch and watch the three in amusement. The twins seem to bring the good out of everyone. They bring out the good,,,,,, but do they bring out miracles? It seems so to me.  
  
~  
  
How was this? Better? I know that I didn't give you all time between the author's note, but I was feeling guilty and wanted to put this up to say sorry. Do you reviewers (including the ones who were constructively criticizing my work) forgive me?  
  
MissLKid. 


End file.
